natgfandomcom-20200213-history
Biography
Jump to: *The Unconquered Souls 2005 *The Gremlins 2005 *The Richards 2005 *The Sith Lord 2005 *The Design 2006-2009 *Wet Paint 2007 *The Black Stripes 2008 *Stockholm Syndrome 2009 *Nathan Hunt 2009-2010/2011/2012 *Turn It Down 2009-2010 *Nathan Hunt And The Gregs 2010 *Nathan And The Gregs 2010- *Nathan And The Gregs Featuring Smiddy 2010/2011 *Nathan And The Supine Lupine 2010 *Danny Dyer's Chocolate Homunculus 2011 *Nathan And The Shmeowphies 2011/2012 *Gorilla Gorilla Gorilla 2012 2005-2007 Nathan Hunt started writting songs in 2005 when he was in Year 6 at Primary School. The first song he wrote was Only Moles, and was in a 'band' with Caitlin Byrne, Sarah Wainwright and Frankie Smith. They called themselves The Unconquered Souls, but the name soon changed, briefly to The Gremlins, and later to The Richards. During their lunch breaks they sang songs into Nathan's Tape Recorder. Sarah soon left the group, and as soon as they reached Secondary School the band dissolved. Nathan decided to carry on the 'music' and changed the band name to The Sith Lord. His first demo, Nathan's Bubble Boy Tunes, was released in 2005''. He then started to create music using Magix's 'Ultimate Dance music and video maker', and using the song he created on there, he released his second demo, titled simply 'Dance'. After a few more demos, he changed the name on his 'band' to ''The Design. He continued to create music throughtout 2006 on the programme until his Dad bought him 'Magix Music Maker 12' in 2007. In the same year Nathan started guitar lessons in January, and he started to include music played on guitar and occassionally keyboard. He recorded many more, including Muse covers in 2008 and 2009. Between 2006 and 2007, there were numerous fellow band members including William Persons, Lucy Caucutt, Aisling Barrett, Tara Davies and Olivia Woods. Nathan invited Elliot Simmons and Perry Blizard round to play in March 2007. They recorded a few songs, using guitar and some synth similar to what The Design did in 2005. Both Elliot and Perry played the guitar, whilst Nathan sang. They were known as Wet Paint. 2008-Early 2009 Nathan, and his sister Nicole had discussed in October 2008 about being in a band together. They had played together a few times, with Nathan on guitar and Nicole on Drums (under the name The Black Stripes). Their plans haulted however, because Nicole was pregnant with her second child. Greg Nicholson helped Nathan write a few songs in December 2008, that went on the Make My Daydemo. Nathan and Nicole's band idea was resurrected in April/May 2009 with Nathan on guitar and Nicole on vocals, under the name Stockholm Syndrome. They did a few Muse covers, and also some original material. There were even plans to go on Britain's Got Talent. Nicole said she would write the lyrics, and she'd sing them whilst Nathan played his guitar. However, Nicole didn't know what to write about because Nathan couldn't suggest any ideas, and she wouldn't write lyrics without a melody. They had started on a song Nathan dubbed Farm Song''but in the end nothing got done and the idea of their band was sheleved once more. Nicole had since become a lyricist for the band, and was their manager briefly in 2011, and again in 2012. ''The Design started to decline in 2009. No more music was being created using the sound loops on Magix, and instead he started recording straight into the programme. Around September of that year, he played along with Greg, which he once again recorded straight onto his tape recorder, which became the Music Recordings cassette. In the same year he did a lot of Muse covers, which became Sententae Antique. Late 2009-2010 For Nathan's Music GCSE he had to compose 2 songs. He started in October 2009 on a funeral piece, which became Missa Defunctorum. However, the other piece was more problematic, and he looked back on the only 'decent' riff he had written, that being Farm Song. He wanted to make the song as rocky and heavy as possible, but by March 2010 nothing had been started and he was running out of time. He looked back at a cover of Sergei Rachmaninoff's Prelude In G Minor that he had recorded the previous month, and started to work on making it longer and turning it into a real song. By April 2010, Pistolero of the Apocalypse was completed, and he submitted it. Natalia Hunt helped Nathan by composing the lyrics, and she has occasionally helped since. The next song Nathan wrote was The Plot Thickens, and Tat contributed with the music. Nathan released a number of demos in the early part of 2010 as a soloist under Nathan Hunt. Nathan and Greg had started performing together since July 2009, but they were not in a band. Greg had been helping Nathan play guitar for a couple years, and he viewed him as a mentor. In February 2010, Nathan had dubbed their work under the 'band' name Turn It Down. This title reflected mainly the songs that had been recorded onto tape. On 11th April 2010 during Beatles Day 10, the two of them spoke about performing at the event next year playing homo-erotic versions such as "I want to hold your gland". Greg jokingly came up with the name, Nathan Hunt And The Gregs. When Nathan created the facebook page for their band in May, he shortened the name to Nathan And The Gregs. Nathan met Joe Smidmore, also known as Smiddy, in college in September 2010. After finding out in October that Joe plays the drums, Nathan suggested that he join Nathan And The Gregs to play with them live. They jammed together on one occassion, and this turned into The Music Hut Sessions. This session and subsequent ones were later titled under the collaboration of Nathan And The Gregs Featuring Smiddy. Nathan And The Gregs collaborated with Supine Lupine on the 30th October 2010 under the title Nathan And The Supine Lupine. The audio was released on the eponymous bootleg Nathan And The Supine Lupine. The band name was changed just for one evening, in a pub, in November 2010, as a joke, to Danny Dyer's Chocolate Homunculus. Early 2011 In March 2011 Joe suggested to the boys that they book time at The Guitar School to rehearse their music. This was the first time they had all been together, let alone play. The recording turned into The Rehearsals - Volume One. Joe became an official member of the band after the rehearsal sessions. He was invited to practise for a gigbut did not turn up. Subsequently, due to his lack of presence and effort in the band, he was kicked out at the end of July 2011. Joanna Baker was Nathan's girlfriend and she played piano. In March 2011 Nathan asked her whether she would like to play with the band live providing extra hands to play the keyboard, backing tracks or sound effects. They broke up in June and she left the band. Tom Watling, a friend of Greg and Tat, mentioned on the 30th July 2011 that he played a little bit of drums. The boys asked whether Tom would consider being in their band. Tom was up for it, and Nathan said he would lend him his old drum kit which he never uses. It was later revealved though, that Greg wasn't keen on Tom being in the band, as he had little experience, and was very busy working most of the time. The band idea didn't go any further then that one discussion. Tat and Greg went on holiday to the Benelux region int he summer of 2012, and it was during this period that Nathan compiled and released their debut EP, This Is Radula. When Greg announced he was planning to move to Sweden for educational purposes in September 2011, Nathan planned a solo career. He looked to fall back on something, and released Temporary Secretary under 'Nathan Hunt' in August 2011. Looking for back up, Nathan spoke to Carrie Potter and Laura Kitneyabout forming a new band. Carrie played drums, whilst Laura played bass. The idea didn't get off the drawing boards, and was forgotten. For the same reasons, Nathan asked Sophie West whether she would be interested in forming a band. She said yes, and the name Nathan And The Shmeowphies was applied to the duo. The idea, however, was sheleved until it was raised again in February 2012. Sophie played bass. Late 2011-Early 2012 Greg suggested to Nathan in late 2011 that he cut his losses, and either form a new band, or start a solo career. Nathan ignored the idea until 2012, when he decided he wanted to start a career in writing music for Film/TV and Games. For a short time, it continued along with the band idea, to see which one will be successful. Nathan was planning to send in a demo to the BBC, but the idea was dropped in February 2012 when he formed a new band. Gorilla Gorilla Gorilla, or GX3 for short, was a band formed by Nathan Hunt and Laura Kitney on 27th February. Nathan played guitar and sings, whilst Laura played bass. A backing track was planned on being used for the drums and synth. The band completely dissolved when Nathan got a girlfriend in April. Greg showed interest in March about resurrecting the band. Nathan felt GX3 wasn't working, and Nathan felt that Laura was an incapable bassist. The boys jammed together on acoustics, and spoke about playing a gig at Tin Tins. With the NATG idea back in the bag, Nathan looked on finding a drummer to complete the band once more. He spoke to Millie Calcott-James on 12th April about jamming together, Nathan on guitar, Millie on drums. The idea fell-through when Nathan got a girlfriend. On 15th April, Nathan arranged with his girlfriend, Jaz Allan and their friend Jai Bellchambers about rehearsing together; Nathan on guitar and vocals, Jaz on vocals and Jai on drums. Greg disapproved of this idea because he was 10 years older then Jai. Nathan still planned rehearsing with Jaz with the idea of her replacing him on lead vocals, but this never happened. Nathan and Greg started rehearsal sessions in May as they were invited to play at a Vowel Renewel ceremony on 26th May. Nathan invited Jaz to provide the vocals and a backing track was going to be used for drums and synth as a drummer still could not be found. However, with only a week left to the event, the boys had to cancel as they were under-prepared. Nathan and Jaz broke up in July 2012. Late 2012 Nathan And The Gregs carried on throughout 2012 in the background with irregular rehearsal sessions and jams but the prospect of making it big and gigging were almost dead. Greg went away on holiday for a month and half travelling through Eastern Europe with Tat in August 2012, and during this period Nathan continued to write music and practise on his own, and their 2nd EP The Troubadours was released. Greg returned in September, and by this point Nathan And The Gregs ''had turned into a side-project for the boys whilst they carried on with their lives and finding jobs. Nathan had finally snapped to reality and realised this could only be a hobby (certainly for now anyway), since he needed to get a job and grow up. Nathan and Greg decided ''NATG ''would be a "studio" project, where they make music just for the hell of it, rather than trying to make it big. Greg left for a 2 and a half month trip to central America with Tat in October, and Nathan took the opportunity to see through the release of their 3rd EP, ''Search For The Dugong. Whilst Greg was away, Nathan spent a long time improving the band's websites and attempted to gain more publicity over the internet. He efforts started to pay off and they were featured on BRFM 95.6 FM's IWTHYB radio show on 17th November. Whilst in Mexico, Nathan and Greg spoke over the internet and Greg announced how much inspiration he had gained whilst in the New World, and said he was dying to start some serious gigging when he got back. Nathan leapt on the idea and planned some big ideas for Greg's return in January 2013. He continued with his publicity attempts and started designing a lot of posters and business cards to leave around towns to gain interest in the band in preperation for gigs in February in the following year. Early 2013 January heralded the return of Greg, and a rehearsal session soon followed. However, it began to become increasingly noticable that the boys' musical tastes and interests were continually heading in opposite directions. On the other hand, the new year brought a new spark to Greg's inspiration - he began to write many new songs are a long hiatus. Nathan continued to pick up the pase, and remastered a selection of old songs to bring them up to date with their modern sound. In April, The Best Of Nathan And The Gregs ''was compiled, and released online, through Band Camp. This was the band's first digital album, ready to download on demand. The compilation is regularly updated with new and remade versions of the band's songs to keep it fresh. In June, both members of the band moved to opposite sides of the country; Nathan to Essex, and Greg to Wiltshire. This immediately sent the trickle of songs being written almost to a hault, but the boys continue to write songs on their own, and send them to each other over the internet. Come Summer 2013, Nathan had adapted to new life, and was arranging many covers of songs, and seeking a new musical direction. By this time, he had incorporated 8-bit into most of his songs, and meanwhile Greg's pace had slowed down to an almost hault. Late 2013-Early 2014 Nathan had spent a lot of time building up interest in the band online. He had remade their Soundcloud page, and was looking for a way to give the band a new, modern image. By the end of the year, he had composed many elecronic songs and released them online, and it was clear to him that their so-called "rock band" look wasn't very believable, seeing as no popular song of their's in the past 2 years had featured any guitar. He re-branded ''Nathan And The Gregs as a rock band-come-elecronic music duo, which seemed to fit far better. Around March 2014, Nathan began plans for a 4th EP. A much more compact compilation featuring the very best electronic music from the band. By now, their Best Of ''compilation on Band Camp was reaching 30 songs, and the genres were far too varied. He wanted to remake the Band Camp profile, and advertise the band as an up-and-coming Elecro House duo. By the end of June, the EP plans had been shelved, and instead a new demo titled Acolyte was released featuring the best 63 tracks to come from the band in the past 4 years. Numerous CDs were made and given out for free to people all around the world. The BandCamp page also received a make-over, and all music scrapped on the website and replaced with the new demo available for free download. From then on in, the duo were now known as ''N.A.T.G. Back home.